


Sounds of the Night

by Phoenix_Rising719



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also Somewhat of a Hoe Noctis, Alternate Universe - Vampire, An Excuse for me to give Prompto ALL the Love, Bad boy noctis, Flustered-Not-Flustered Prompto, He Does Things to Slowly Kill Ignis, Ignis is Gonna Drink Away His Pain, Luna Encourages ALL the Things, M/M, Noctis Gets Bored, Noctis is Bored and Prompto is Blond, Save Ignis 2k18, That's All He Needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Rising719/pseuds/Phoenix_Rising719
Summary: In which the Prince of the Night, Noctis, is bored easily and likes attention. So with the help of his "sometimes girlfriend", Lunafreya, he starts a band and realizes he desires something else to cure his boredom.





	1. Making the Band

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izumii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumii/gifts).



> So this was created thanks to the lovely Izuumii and this gorgeous work of [art](https://izuumii.tumblr.com/post/173734511091/a-while-ago-i-was-really-into-vampire-aus-but). So I answered the call of my people and got to work!
> 
>  
> 
> Tags updated :3 

“Your Highness, you can’t act so recklessly! Why did you feel the need to put yourself into the limelight?” The older male sighed heavily, obviously exhausted to no end by this too common act.

The raven shrugged. “I got bored and decided I’d put my time to good use.” He strummed the guitar lazily as he leaned his chair back on two legs. “Not my fault people like my voice and my playing.”

“You didn’t have to put out an advertisement to find band members! What will we tell your father?”

Another shrug, “That I got bored and started a band?”

“Noctis! Honestly, you’re going to be the reason I die. Not a hunter, or a random accident. You.” Ignis pushed his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Could you at least not draw attention to what you are?”

He smiled now, flashing two rows of brilliantly white teeth as he allowed the chair to sit upright. “If it makes me more famous and interesting, I can promise exactly nothing.”

“Why me? Why did I have to watch the prince? Why did Regis see me as fit to babysit you?” the dirty blond made his way to the kitchen to grab an Ebony.

He didn’t need coffee, just like he didn’t need food, but he cooked and drank anyway. It made them feel human and seem less suspicious. Noctis just rather enjoyed any dish Ignis made that was centered around meat. He couldn’t explain it, but he would never turn down a plate. The prince sat his guitar down and stood up, stretching and yawning a bit.

“Hey. I’m gonna go nap. Luna is gonna be here in a couple hours to help me pick people for our band.” When Ignis’s face dropped, Noctis smiled wide, “Oh yeah. She’s the other part of this band right now. Ni~ght!” he laughed, quickly rounding the corner to his room and shutting the door.

Ignis got a second Ebony now. 

Noctis had always enjoyed attention. Even as a child, if he was the main focus, he was alright. He also enjoyed sleep and anything that gave Ignis an aneurysm. His first action to draw attention to himself, since living on his own (with Ignis), was singing. He would walk around singing anything because his voice was melodic and enchanting. He never quite knew why, but then again, he remembered very little of his mother. The first person to hear his voice almost fell in love with him and became a stalker. The situation was promptly handled. His next attention seeking act was picking up a guitar and somehow being a natural. He wasted very little time strumming out songs he made up, and with Lunafreya's help on vocals, the idea of making a band was born.

As was Ignis’s wine addiction.

Luna had been a friend to Noctis for as long as he could remember. She predated Ignis in the line up. She had encouraged almost all of his bad behaviors and ideas. She was actually the entire thought process behind starting a band. All she did was plant the seed, and Noctis ran with it. Which is why the advisor was now sitting with the two young adults, watching auditions for a band that shouldn’t even exist.

“Remind me why you need to do this, you two?” he muttered as they listened to a drummer who seemed to need medical attention.

“Because it’s fun! We wanted to do something interesting to say we did it!” Luna explained, sweetly.

“Because I was bored and it was an option. Thank you, we’ll let you know.” Noctis said, flatly.

The next couple auditions went about as well as the first. A lot of people who lacked rhythm, the right sound, the look they were going for. And then there was this one. A meek little blond ray of sunshine. His style was very grunge, what with the vest with a dual patterned tail, worn in cheetah print pants, and the patches over everything. Stepping up to the mic, he introduced himself in a trembling voice.

“Pr-Prompto Argentum. I play guitar and bass, but prefer guitar. I, um, can actually sing a little… too. Um. So. Do you have anything you want me to perform?” he asked, shifting from side to side.

Noctis sat back in his seat and grinned. “Whatever you would like to sing is fine. Just show me your skills and make me want you.”

The freckled male seemed to flush harder than he already did. With a determined nod, he began to play one of his favorite songs, singing as well. Noctis listened carefully, catching every shift in his tone, every tiny crack, and the fact that those gorgeous blue eyes had locked on to his own and hadn’t let go since he started. He had demanded that the boy made Noctis want him, and boy oh boy did Noctis want him. For someone to squirm under his gaze in a normal situation, but the instant he started playing, his stare bored into Noctis’s being. It actually made him feel… vulnerable? He hadn’t realized the song was over until the blond began shifting again.

Luna leaned over, covering her smirk with the list of names, and whispered into the raven’s ear, “So I think it’s safe to say you wanna add him to the band.”  
He switched back now, shrugging indifferently. “How long have you been playing?”

“Oh. Um. Only a couple of years. Nothing too serious, just when I was bored or to entertain friends.” Prompto stuttered out. “Did you not…”

Noctis held up a hand, effectively silencing him. “Are you nervous in front of large crowds? Do you not like taking direction? Do you have anything restricting your schedule? And do you have anything against travel?” 

The sudden fire of questions threw the male off a bit. Shifting for a second, he stuttered out his answers. “When I’m not playing music… I don’t quite like the attention. Well, that or when I’m not behind my camera. I have nothing against taking direction, I’m usually the one giving it though. I don’t have anything against travel. And… I am a freelance photographer, and I study in school right now.” He answered honestly, eyes casted to the ground.

He hadn’t noticed that Noctis had moved, not that he would have even if he was looking, until the leather clad man was in front of him. Hands in his pockets, slightly leaning back to take in Prompto at close range, he smiled in approval.

“How would you like to join our little thing we’re gonna have going here? Luna is already on bass.” The blonde girl waved, smiling brightly. “I’m lead guitar and also vocals. She’s lead female vocals, but we can use another guitar. And that voice…” he smirked as he ran a thumb over Prompto’s lips now. “I would mind having that voice accompanying my own.”

The freckled male froze. Breathing stopped, heart racing, mind blanking out as he stared into almost navy colored eyes. Noctis could hear and feel the blond's pulse, hear the blood rushing through his veins. He licked his lips, turning on his heels, “You can take your time and get back to me.” He threw a card over his shoulder that Prompto fumbled to catch. “My card. Call or text me with your decision.”

“Uh… um… y-yes! Th-thank you!” he stuttered out, bowing slightly as his face continued to heat up.

With that, the younger man left the room with a sigh of relief. Ignis adjusted his glasses as he looked to Noctis. The raven pretended not to feel green eyes piercing through him.

“Did you need to tease him so excessively?” came the stoic voice.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I simply asked him a few questions and asked if he’d like to join our band.” Noctis shrugged, devilish smile planted well on his face.

“I know your type, your highness. Which, the flavor tends to be better for you when wrapped in a more… muscular wrapper. Should I say?” 

“I like blue eyed blondes, and they tend to be better when they have a dick I can put in my mouth. That’s all you had to say, Specs. We’re all adults here.” Noctis said, plainly, falling into his seat. 

Luna chuckled a bit as Ignis muttered something about Noctis’s lack of grace. The younger male shrugged and called in the next audition. They narrowed it down to drummers now, considering Noctis was set on having Prompto join them. However he had to have it done. They went through four or five more people and both of the band members were about ready to give up at this point.

“Who’s left?” Noctis called, cheek pressed against the table.

“Gladiolus Amicitia? I don’t know. Sounds like he’s a jerk. But he’s all we got left.” Luna replied, sleepily.

“Send him in.”

It wasn’t long before the brunette stormed in with a huge grin. “Gladiolus. You can call me Gladio though! Best drummer you’ll see all day, at your service!”

Noctis rolled his eyes at the bragging. “Yeah, yeah. Make it quick. You’re on my time.”

Gladio huffed out a laugh. “Alright. Guess I begin now.”

With that, he took his place behind the drum set and began to work out a small beat. It was slow and simple, then began to build up, growing faster and louder. It was clear he wasn’t new to this. It was also clear that Ignis was suddenly very interested in their band. When he finished, he sat back with a smile and wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

“So, you’re obviously well versed in this instrument.” Ignis started. It raised a quiet laugh from the duo next to him.

“Definitely had practice. I loved the drums since I was a kid. Would practice on anything at height level. Got my first drum set at five, and-”

“Yeah, yeah. No one asked for your history. You wanna be in on this band or not?” Noctis asked, abrasively.

Gladio laughed, obviously entertained by the boy. “Sure. Let’s go, Captain Over This.”

“So original. Our band is complete. We’ll practice in two days so be ready. Dismissed.” He said, waving the half naked man out.

“Your band is not-”

“We’ll keep in touch!” Noctis cut off his advisor easily.  
Gladio took his leave, allowing the three to confer in private. Noctis sat back in his seat as though there was nothing to discuss.

“How will we practice in two days when we don’t even know if Prompto wants in?” Luna pointed out.

“Because, I know he does. He just needs a moment to get out of his own head. I’m sure he’ll send me a text by the end of the night.”

Noctis spoke with such confidence, but then again, that was to be expected of royalty. Of someone who rarely heard no in his life. He just expected all things to go his way. With that answer, he left to his room, not wanting to discuss this any further.

Noctis had just finished his shower when his phone rang. He smirked, proud of the fact that he was right. There was a half hour left before the day was technically over. He was so good.

“Noctis here. Who’s this?” he answered, drying his hair.

“Um… this is Prompto. From earlier. I thought about the invitation and… well I just felt this was more appropriate to talk about over the phone.” He stammered out.

“Oh? What’s this? Did you accept our invitation?” he asked, smirk evident in his voice.

“About that… I…”


	2. Are You Joining?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis doesn't understand the meaning of "no". He also doesn't know what personal space is. But these are things we know.  
> Also, Luna encourages some of Noctis's behaviors that she normally scolds him for. But she's on a mission. And a loving girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to pump this out. Considering work drains my creativity, I literally write this three days a week while binge watching anime and making cosplays. But, here's chapter 2!!

“You’re… joining right?” 

For the first time in Noctis’s life, he sounded afraid and hurt and confused. Was someone trying to tell him no? Was he not getting his way here? He couldn’t believe it.

“I… I want to, but… I feel like I won’t be able to. Like I may end up having other commitments. Or something. I- I don’t know what I’m saying.” The blond muttered. He wanted so badly to be part of this. Of something so creative and fun and…

“Do you have clothes on?” the prince asked.

“Um. I. Uh. Pajama bottoms?” but what did that have to do with anything.

“Meet me at the park in ten minutes. We’ll talk in person.”

“But I ne-” the call ended before he could finish his protest. “Need to do my homework. Ugh! You started this, Argentum!” he groaned at himself, finding a jacket to go out in. He was shirtless after all.

Noctis was pacing back and forth at the park, waiting for the blond to show up. He had arrived on time, with two minutes to spare actually, and had been waiting for Prompto to appear.

“He’s late. That’s a great thing to be when you’re part of a band. Well… maybe he just got lost. In a city he goes to school in? Maybe he doesn’t wanna look at me right now. He’s scared of what I might say. Yeah! That’s it!” the prince spoke to himself, trying to find any and every explanation as to why the guitarist wasn’t there.

About five minutes later, the man in question came to a halt in front of Noctis, hands on his knees as he panted to catch his breath.

“Do you know. How many. Parks. Are in a ten minute walk. Of my house!?” he huffed out, looking up at the stunned man. “Be more specific next time, will ya!”

Noctis stood, wide eyed for a moment, before he smirked. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to specify which one next time. Come on, let’s go sit down before you collapse.” He said, nodding as he turned on his heels towards the small river nearby. He needed something to drown out the sound of Prompto’s blood rushing through his veins. “So why did you run?”

“Because I didn’t want to be late. And I ended up being late anyway.” He groaned, flopping down on a bench on the fishing pier. He dropped his head back and slightly unzipped his jacket to get some air. “Either way, why did you want to meet me? I figured the phone would be just fine.”

Noctis froze, his focus on how sweet Prompto smelled. Either it was what he used to shower with, or it was the smell of his sweat. He couldn’t tell but either way it was delicious. And the sound of his heart thumping in his chest, still somewhat harsh from his cardio. He shook his head before he leaned back and answered himself.

“I wanted to talk to you in person about this. It’s harder for people to lie to me when they’re in my sight.” He clarified, simply enough. “So, you said you wanna join, but you don’t? Why?”

It was Prompto’s turn to stutter. “Well. I. I wanna be a part of your band because I like being creative. And using my talents, what comes naturally. I… I can’t think of a better way to spend my time. But, that’s just it. I, um, I don’t have much time on my hands.” He said, covering his face.

“Why don’t you have time? We can make time. You’re a great musician. And a great singer. I won’t settle for anything other than a yes I’ll join.” Noctis’s bratty side was coming out now. The side that threw tantrums when he didn’t get his way.

“But… I have school and the freelance gigs and…” he started.

Noctis silenced him by straddling the blond's lap, forcing piercing blue eyes to stare into his dark sapphire ones.

“But Prompto, I would appreciate you joining my band. You’ve got the sound, and the look, and… I’m sure you’d enjoy it once you got started.” He purred, running his fingers along the blond’s chin. He would resort to this tactic if that’s what it took to get what he wanted.

Prompto gasped at the actions, his eyes widening at the words. Did he intend to sound so perverted or was the blond just hearing what he wanted to hear? He tried to catch his breath before he began talking, but couldn’t really find the words.

“I… I am… want…” For the love of God Prompto Argentum speak! “I want to, but… I’m so busy and…”

Noctis frowned, whining a little as he sat more on his captive's lap. Placing his hands in his own lap, effectively also being on Prompto’s, he continued to pout.

“Please! Just try it once or twice. For me?” he gave the best puppy dog beg he could before leaning in and slightly moaning, “I would love to have you. Please, Prom?” 

The freckled male's heart rate sky rocketed, his breathing becoming extremely shallow as he didn’t know where to look. “Sh-sh-shit! Uh… I… um… uh… I-I'll go to two practices! That’s all to start!”

“Mm. That’s all I need, babe. Thank you for seeing it my way.” Tilting Prompto’s chin up, he placed a passionate kiss on his lips before moaning out, “See you in two days, cutie. I’ll text you when it’s time to come.”

He winked at the double entendre, before slinking from Prompto’s lap and disappearing into the night. The other male wouldn’t need a call for that, though.

“Son of a… These were my favorite PJs you asshole!” he shouted at Noctis’s retreating form.

The raven didn’t care, though. He had won. No one said no to the prince.

~~~~

Upon his return, Ignis was waiting in the kitchen with a frown. He didn’t need to ask what had happened, he just knew. Noctis smiled and waved cheerfully, making his way to the couch. Once he sat down, Luna ran over and made herself comfortable across his lap, arms draped around his shoulders as she placed small, quick kisses against his neck.

“So I know you went to see him.” She chirped happily, “What did he say?”

“He attempted to say no for some reason or another, but I persuaded him to come to at least two practices.” His arms wrapped around the girl’s waist as he sat back a bit. “I may have also ruined a pair of his pants.”

“For the love of…” Ignis sighed, sipping his wine.

“Not like that! His clothes stayed on and as did mine. I just can’t promise that I wasn’t _entirely_ persuasive.” He laughed a bit.

Luna pouted a bit, “Noctis! You didn’t!” he turned a smug look to her and she growled, playfully nipping his jaw, “Didn’t we agree to not seduce the humans unless we had to! One rule, Noctis! Only one I wanted you to listen to!”

“You expected way too much of him, Luna. However, this human is now probably terrified of you and afraid he’s going to be hit on every time he’s within ten feet of you.” The dirty blond commented from the kitchen.

“No. I would have done that either way. And he didn’t seem terrified. Flustered, yes. Turned on, maybe? Sticky, definitely.” Noctis laughed as he turned to return the teasing bites to Luna's skin.

Ignis shook his head as he continued he’d to sigh. “So in two days, we’ll have humans here to practice. Correct?”

“Tis the plan! And for a few days after that. And if I have my way, in my bed.” He laughed, pressing his face in to the blonde woman’s side.

“You are a harlot with an unquenchable thirst. And on that note, I’m going to my room.” Ignis declared.

“I have not been with that many people! And most of the sex I’ve had was with Luna!” he waited until Ignis was sipping his drink before adding, “And those few times I was bored and you were more than willing.”

Ignis coughed loud enough to be heard by both of the younger immortals. He didn’t respond past that, escaping to his room as quickly as possible.

“You didn’t tell me that you and Ignis had done something too!” Luna whined, pushing Noctis back a bit.

“Again, I was bored and he was at wit’s end, so we both settled each other’s needs.” He shrugged it away, “In all our years of living, it was only the smallest handful of times.”

She pouted a bit at this, “Was it when you were with me at all?”

Noctis thought for half a second before holding up one finger. “One time. You were out of the country for a while with your brother and I literally couldn’t control myself.” He laughed at the memory before adding. “Specs bleached the counter for two weeks straight. But, shit, let me tell you how cute he sounds when he’s into it!”

Luna smacked him across the chest. “You’re a pervert, Noctis!” she whined, playfully.

“Hm? A pervert, eh? Let me show you just how perverted I am.”

With that, he carried Luna to his room so they could have some fun.

~~~~

When the day came for practice to occur, Noctis was all smiles, making sure their area was set up perfectly. No one had ever seen the prince so excited and so willing to clean. Luna had been standing in the kitchen with Ignis, watching him go back and forth through the house, cleaning everything in his path.

“I didn’t know he knew how to use a vacuum. Or a feather duster.” Luna commented. “I was pretty sure he was allergic to touching them.”

“I was sure cleaning made him burst into flames.” Ignis whispered back.

“I can hear you both! And I’m cleaning for our guests!” he stated, grumbling to his friends. “This will be the first time that they actually get to see most of the place and I want to make sure it’s spotless for them.”

“You didn’t even clean like this for your first date with Luna. What’s making these guys special?” Ignis asked, beginning to work on the kitchen now.

“Well, I’ve known her since I was young. So she knows how messy I am, and cleaning would be a lie.” Luna shrugged in agreement with that. “So I can’t let these guys know that someone else cleans for me.”

“Mhm. Mhm. But what about the actual area you’re going to be practicing in? The area that’s off of your room?”

Noctis stopped in the midst of grabbing a bunch of cups. “Shit! My room!”

He was gone in the blink of an eye, cleaning his room for the remainder of time before the doorbell rang. In a sheer panic, the prince ran to his bathroom, yelling for one of the other two to open the door instead. The first person to show up was none other than the skeptical blond, Prompto. With his guitar strapped to his back, he waved sheepishly at the pair that greeted him. Luna looked different from the first time they had met, ripped jeans and a baggy t-shirt, with her hair tied up in a bun on the top of her head. Ignis looked about the same. Button up loosely tucked into dark jeans, hair spiked up as normal, and shined dress shoes. Prompto, however, was somewhere in between them. Cheetah printed pants, a signature item of his, as well as a dark fitted t-shirt, a denim jacket, and boots. 

“Hello! So glad you came! I heard from Noctis that you were a little on the fence?” Luna cheered. “Come in! Put your instrument down and let me show you around!”

“Y-Yea, I was a little skeptical. My schedule is… interesting to say the least.” He obeyed the blond woman, dropping his instrument against the sofa. “Where’s… Noctis?”

“Don’t worry about him right now. Come with me! I have a lot of house to show you.” She said, dismissing the question so easily. 

She dragged the shivering man through the house, telling him about each room, and buying time until she heard the shower stop. Taking him through the studio they would practice in, she spent a short moment in there, showing him all of the equipment that would be at their disposal until she heard the quiet click of the lock on the bathroom door.

“And lastly, we have our favorite person’s favorite room. His bedroom. But you can easily tell why when you have a seat right over there!” she said, shoving Prompto towards the bed.

He fell, easily, into the navy blue silk sheets, wanting to protest until the bed engulfed him. He had never felt anything so comfortable and perfect in his life. Flipping over now, he snuggled into the bed and smiled, Luna joining him, laying to his right and blocking the view of the bathroom.

“God! I could live in a mattress like this! What is the bed even made of? It’s so soft and bouncy and-”

“I could show you what else it’s comfortable for.” Noctis purred from the bathroom door, forearm rested against the doorway. “So, Luna, any reason you two are in my room?”

Prompto shot up, red flooding his face instantly as he tried to stutter over an answer. Luna sat up and smiled brightly, she took it upon herself to answer for the both of them.

“Well, I was showing him around and brought him through the studio. And then I wanted to show him how comfortable your bed was. I didn’t realize that you were almost done in there.” She lied, shrugging a bit as she threw an arm over Prompto to keep him in place.

“You knew that I was in here though. Were you just making a delivery for me then?” he asked, strolling over and leaning down to kiss her lips quickly.  
Another shrug from the woman. “I could have been. Or, I could think he’s cute enough for me to steal from you.”

The flustered male choked on air, trying to find a way to make sounds come up, but all he could manage was a choked off sound between a cry of help and a small shriek of enjoyment. He was seriously reconsidering this band thing if this was going to be his life. Though, he couldn’t entirely complain. The woman was gorgeous and so gentle with him, so far, in contrast to Noctis who was so forward, but equally beautiful if he was going to admit it. As he argued with himself about whether or not he should stay or just leave while he had the chance, it was seized from him. His breath caught in his throat when he looked into endless blue eyes of a man hovering above him in just a towel. Luna was still next to him, trailing her fingers along his arm absentmindedly as she watched her boyfriend torture the poor man.

“Hm. This is a view I could definitely get use to. At least one view. But, I have to get dressed now, so maybe I can cherish it later?” The raven smiled as he sat down on Prompto’s lap, the towel slipping up just a bit. “Damn, I wish we didn’t have to have practice yet. You look so cute painted this beautiful shade of red. It brings out your freckles.” 

Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Prompto’s throat, feeling his pulse beating double time there, before sliding from his lap and turning to go in his dresser for a pair of pants. Noctis had never been a shy person, not for as long as even Luna could remember. And this remained true to this very moment when he dropped the towel without regard of the spectators in the room, and slipped the pants on. Luna giggled, still laying on the bed with a shell-shocked blond.

She leaned down and whispered into his ear, “I promise you he’s not always like this. He just tends to be more _friendly_ when he sees someone he likes. Not that you seemed fully opposed to it.” Placing a hand to Prompto’s cheek, she tipped up her chin and kissed him gently before sitting up, “Let’s go set up while this one finishes getting dressed.”

The younger male was frozen in place for a long moment before he actually registered what was going on. He chased after Luna, in fear of being left alone with Noctis again. He didn’t think his body could handle the instant redirection of blood flow when the prince was in his presence.


	3. What's Our Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the band is built, they have to figure out their sound.  
> And Noctis needs to figure out what kind of sound Prompto makes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was originally going to be one long chapter, but I decided it needed to be broken up. It also works better to have this broken in to two chapters. In short... enjoy the double update today folks!

When Gladio was finally pried away from Ignis, who seemed to be easily wooed by his muscle and charm, the band began figuring out their specific sound. There was a bit of an argument at first for whether or not they were going for grunge, emo, or heavy metal. Gladio, of course, was in favor of something heavy. Prompto had always been a fan of grunge from the beginning. And Noctis? Well, he had the look of an emo band member, so he felt there was no need to explain further. Luna just sat and watched, playing her drums in the back as the boys bickered. After a solid five minutes of not getting anywhere, she put a pause on the argument by doing a rapid crash of the symbols and drums.

“Alright, children, I know that you all have opinions. And strong ones at that, but can I interject?” She said, sweetly as she stomped her bare feet against the tile, hands on her hips as she stood in front of them.

Noctis held up a hand to stop the other two who were still in heated debate. “Of course you can, my dear. What would you like to say?” he said with a slight bow to her.

“Thank you, your highness.” She teased, winking at him. “How about, and this is just a crazy idea, but what if we do all three styles? No one said we had to be one genre, and this increases our fan base. Coz I know how much you love attention, Noctis.”

He smiled at her as he looked around at the other two men, who seemed to nod in agreement.

“As long as I get to scream in a few songs, I don’t care.” Gladio stated, easily.

“Sure, sure. I’m game for it as long as you guys are.” Noctis said, dejectedly.

“Well, I’m okay with it!” Prompto cheered. He just wanted to play music.

“So, with that settled, lets practice a few different songs to see how we sound together, and then we can use next practice to come up with something of our own?” she said, picking up her bass now.

Everyone agreed and grabbed their instruments as well. Luna spent the next couple hours deciding on what songs everyone played to keep the boys from fighting. It ended up being the only reasonable way. Their practice was interrupted by one, Ignis, announcing dinner being ready.

“We get food here too? How come this wasn’t made clear sooner!” the brunette shouted, hands in the air.

“Because, I didn’t know Iggy was going to cook for everyone. But I should have known better.” Noctis said through gritted teeth, glaring at the older man.

“I have to treat our guests nicely.” He said, stepping to the side when the blond and brunette ran out. “And keep up appearances.” He concluded, smiling.

Finally making their way out, they found Prompto and Gladiolus making the table and dishing out the meals for everyone. They were surprised, to say the least, but sat down at the round table still. Ignis ended up next to Gladio, by choice rather than circumstance. Prompto, however, ended up between the raven and his girlfriend, more by their circumstance than his own. After singing praises over how good the meal looked, they all dug in, while chatting. The subject was what had gotten them into music in the first place. Noctis’s answer, as was a pattern with him, was that he was bored and wanted to learn various instruments. There were very little he actually didn’t know how to play. Luna, however, wanted to keep up with Noctis and had a lot of free time on her hands.

“So what about the both of you?” Ignis questioned.

“Hm, well for me, it was in my blood. My whole family all played instruments. Even my little sister plays something. So it was a given that I chose something. But drums aren’t the only thing I can play.” Gladio stated.

“Interesting. What about you, Prompto?”

“Oh. Well I… um. I like any form of art. So I picked up the guitar one day and taught myself.” He shrugged, easily.

“You said you like art. What else do you do?” Noctis asked, intrigued at this point.

Prompto jolted a bit at the question. It was simple enough, why was he so nervous?

“Well, I do photography, and a little bit of painting. I’m not really good at that part. But I also draw a bit. Again, not so hot at that.” He said, looking down at the table.

“Oh? So what do you normally photograph?” he asked, grinning at Prompto, as his foot wandered over to rub against the blonde’s leg.

“I-I ahem!” he stuttered out, trying his best to act calm while he was teased. “It’s usually whatever… strikes my fancy. So I have landscapes, and people, and animals.”

Leaning forward now, Noctis snuck his hand under the table to run his fingers from Prompto’s knee to his mid-thigh. “So then, would you be willing to do pictures for our band? And we can teach Ignis so you can get your pictures too. Or I could be the one to take them?”

Prompto jumped a bit, before stuttering out another answer. “I-I can d-do that. No problem. Just… let me know w-when.” 

“Well, I'd like to see your work in person first. Maybe… tomorrow?” Noctis smiled at the other man, “Luna, would you like to come with?”

She smiled around a bite of food. “If he wants me to, I don’t mind.”

Prompto stuttered around a semblance of an answer before Ignis came to his rescue. “Let us not put him on the spot like that? Maybe give him some time to think about it?”

He nodded at Prompto with a grin, and the blond just thanked him silently.

“Fine. I guess.” Noctis groaned. “Where’s dessert?”

“Where are your vegetables?”

“On my plate where they’ll live forever coz I’m not touching them.” The prince pouted.

“Seriously? You have to eat some veggies.” Ignis sighed.

“Watch me.” He challenged.

Accepting it, Ignis grabs the plates of everyone who finished. “Then watch as everyone but you gets dessert. And it’s one of your favorites.”

“So scared and hurt, Iggy!” he dismissed, pushing his plate away.

It wasn’t until the older blond brought out slices of cake that the raven tried to sing another tune. It was a cake that Ignis had learned to make while in Altissia. He learned specifically for Noctis. Looking at everyone else’s plates, he tried to look unbothered. He looked at Luna, who looked away and continued to enjoy her slice. Everyone had eaten theirs relatively quickly, except for Prompto. He and Noctis were the only two left at the table. Luna had went to clean up, Ignis found himself on the porch with Gladio as he smoked and talked about his life, and Prompto sat and poked at his plate a bit before sliding half of his slice to Noctis. Navy blue eyes widened at the offer.

“Really? You mean it?” he asked, eyes lighting by the second.

“I… feel like I should share. It’s only right.” He declared.

“You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.”

“Feed me.”

The demand was simple and punctuated by Noctis leaning in on his elbow, mouth wide open, and eyes closed as he waited for the blonde to feed him. Prompto didn’t know how to react.

“Can’t- can’t you do it yourself?” he stuttered.

“It’s not half as fun as you doing it. Please, Prompto. I just want you to feed me the cake. It’s nothing perverted like mouth to mouth or anything.” He clarified, trying to plead his case.

And apparently it had worked to some degree. Shakily taking the fork, he sliced off a small piece and held it up. “Just this one!”

“Just this one. Slice.” He locked his lips around the fork, sucking it clean of icing when he pulled back. “Mm. Iggy outdid himself again. Can you feed me some of the icing, please?”

Prompto huffed, giving him a fork full of icing. Noctis shook his head and he didn’t understand why, until the prince demonstrated on the air.

“N-no way! I won’t do it!” he protested quickly.

“Please? Just this one thing and I’ll be content. Please?” the prince wasn’t always above begging.

“No! I can’t! You can do it yourself.” The guitarist pushed off the table to back away.

“Just this one thing, and then I won’t ask you for anything else tonight.” His voice was low, almost desperate in its tone.

Prompto shimmied in his seat, nerves on more than edge, as he choked on his own voice. Subconsciously, he found his body responding. Within a matter of moments, he had managed to scoop up a sizable amount of icing on his finger. With a whimpering sound, he aimed to resist, but was failing miserably. It was almost like his body wasn’t under his own control. By the time his hand was near the raven’s mouth, it was too late. Noctis had a hold of his hand, and was smirking deviously. The only sound Prompto could hear right now was the sound of his own heart beating loudly in his ears. Even though Noctis was speaking, the words didn’t register and Prompto’s vision was too unsteady to actually read his lips and guess what was being said. But none of that mattered once that pink tongue teasingly darted from the prince’s mouth, flicking the tip of the stunned blonde’s finger and just a bit of the icing.

The paralyzed man drew in a sharp breath at the instant red lips wrapped around his finger. Sky blue eyes widened as he found himself with no desire to pull back, even if he could. He didn’t even know if he had the ability to move again at this point, and didn’t care to learn. He studied the brazen man carefully, with curious eyes, almost unsure of where this would go or where he would let it go. That was easily decided when Noctis began to suck on that slender, slightly calloused, finger like the key to his everlasting life was inside them. The blond couldn’t help the small, pleased sound that rose from his chest when it happened, resulting in the raven smiling around his finger as he released it with a small pop. Placing a kiss to the tip, he let Prompto’s hand drop as he sat back now, proud and cocky grin resting comfortably at home on his face.

“If you enjoyed what I did to your finger, I promise you’ll enjoy what I could do if you give me the chance to show you my full skillset.” He offered with a wink.

Almost as if time had restarted, everyone around them started to come back into existence. Other voices and sounds slowly flooded Prompto’s senses as he came back to himself. Gladio and Ignis were the first to enter the room, talking about food or something. Luna was next, draping herself over Prompto and smiling at Noctis.

“You know, he’s almost like my twin! Don’t you agree, Noctis?” she smiled before placing a smooch against his freckled, reddened cheek. “You’re so fricken adorable!”

Prompto giggled nervously, placing a hand on top of hers, “Th-thank you. I um… don’t usually get that.”

“What!?” Luna leaned back to give him the full effect of her shocked expression. “I’m gonna have to go talk to someone about that! You’re gorgeous!”

He shook his head. “Oh, no. You don’t have to! I’m use to going… unnoticed.” 

“Well, get less use to it being in my band. Got it, Prom?” Noctis said, leaning in to the blond as he twisted a strand of his golden hair around his fingers.

Prompto was flustered by all of the attention. He wasn’t even remotely use to getting so much at one time, especially from people as beautiful as Noctis and Luna. As he tried to shift his focus anywhere but on her weight and his scent, Ignis stepped in to the rescue.

“Alright. Time for anyone who doesn’t live here to go to their homes.” He said, a hand gently touching Gladio’s bicep as he spoke. “We will gladly see you two tomorrow.”

“I’ll text you later. I do wish to see your work and what you can do.” Noctis said with a wink.

“Say goodbye to him, children.” Ignis scolded.

Luna and Noctis frowned and whined in unison at that. Both of them leaned in and whispered a goodbye against his ear before pecking his cheek. Luna then took her place behind Noctis, hanging off of him the same as she had been with Prompto, waving to him.

“So. I think you’ve worked him up more than enough. The boy was beet red when I came in here.” She whispered to her boyfriend.

He smirked, “I didn’t work him up enough. He’s still got a hint of doubt. I’m gonna make him mine.”

Luna pouted, “What about me?”

“Hm… you two can share me.” He laughed.


	4. An Extended Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning Prompto's photography skills, turns into something else, which turns in to other things.  
> What will come of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of that previous chapter that felt better as a stand alone. To sum up this chapter, save these boys.  
> Enjoy the double update!

When the next day came, Noctis texted the blond as promised, telling him that he wanted to meet around two and for Prompto to bring his portfolio and his camera. What the prince had forgotten to mention was that Ignis would be gone for a few hours, attending to royal things with his father, and that it would only be himself and Luna to greet him. That was carefully omitted to keep Prompto from avoiding the house all together. When he showed up a bit earlier than planned, the raven was pleasantly surprised. Prompto knocked on the door and was greeted by Noctis in tight black jeans, and Luna in one of Noctis’s oversized shirts. Both with suggestively messy hair.

“Oh…um… Maybe I should come back? Or let you finish getting… dressed?” he stuttered out.

“Nah, it’s fine. Right, Luna?” Noctis said, smiling at the female over his shoulder.

“It’s fine! I have shorts on, I promise!” she replied, flashing said shorts to the freckled man.

“N-no! I take your word for it!” he shouted, covering his eyes. “I… uh… have my portfolio. And my camera. I don’t know why you… wanted that…” 

A devilish grin crept upon the raven’s face at that. “Finish coming inside. Why I wanted you to bring it, is because I want to see you work. I want to see how you get your models to work with you and give you the pictures you want.”

“So… a… mini shoot?” Prompto questioned.

Luna nodded, bouncing over to hug him, “Yup, yup! With yours truly. And Noctis.” She rolled her eyes, which earned a chuckle from Prompto. “It was a little impromptu, but Noctis wanted to see how you work short notice. What are your limits for what you shoot?”

He thought for a moment before shrugging, “I don’t really have any, honestly.”

The petite woman smiled at that. “Good. So, Noct, wanna look at the portfolio first or go shoot?”

“Test him first, then see what else he’s done.” He grinned as he twirled a bit of Luna’s hair around his finger. “Come on, my blonde angels, let’s go see y you can do.”

He led the duo, holding Luna’s hand as Luna held Prompto’s, to the bedroom. Once in there, he tossed open the blinds to let in the beautiful light of the afternoon. Placing himself on the corner of the bed, with one knee up, Luna crawled her way behind him and smiled as she draped her arms over his shoulders. Prompto tried not to stare at them so much, especially not when Luna started to wiggle her butt.

“So. The choice is yours. Natural light or artificial. The poses are also up to you, granted we may-”

“Stay just like that, with your head on that angle. Luna, if you could rest your head there. And your hand here.” Prompto interrupted, positioning the pair like something from a fashion magazine. “I-I’m sorry. I just saw the perfect photo and I had…”

The blonde laughed, “Nonsense. Noctis enjoys when someone can silence and command him. Isn’t that right, your highness?” Luna teased, moving to sit along Noctis’s side.

“He doesn’t need to know that just yet.” He teased, grabbing a bit of her hair in his hand.

“H-hold that pose! Luna, could… could you… close your eyes and maybe… bite your lip a bit. And put that hand here and arch a bit more. Perfect.” Prompto directed again.

Noctis flashed a glance at Prompto before smirking, eyes boring in to the camera and any viewer’s soul. The photographer felt his heart skip a bit as he rolled his lower lip between his own teeth. Normally he was more assertive when guiding his models, but none of them had been so intimidatingly beautiful. Catching his breath now, he got more into his role. He couldn’t let these two shake him.

“Alright. Luna, I need you to straddle his lap. Noctis, keep your leg up though. Luna, lean against it a bit and put your fingertips against his chest like you’re pushing him back. Noctis, lean on your elbow more. And both of you look at each other.” He flashed a couple pictures from various angles before directing. “Luna, follow my camera. Curve your back more.” 

He took more photos before stopping to review them. Luna’s blue eyes that were so doe-like normally, now cut through him and left him breathless. It was really unfair that they had this much power over him with just their eyes. It was almost like some sort of magic spell.

“So, Prom, would you like to try something else? You seem a little dazed.” Noctis laughed.

Shaking his head, he smiled before instructing again. “Sit up, Luna, sit across his lap like one of those rich photo shoots. Noctis, look at me and Luna, look at him.” 

He took a moment to admire the pose, muttering a quiet 'perfect' before snapping the picture. He had guided them for a few more before the blonde woman bounced over to him.

“Hey! Can I play with your camera? I promise I won’t break it. I actually took a couple classes and wanna see if I can measure up to you.” She said with a grin as bright as the sun.

“Uh. Sure. I don’t see the harm.” Prompto shrugged, placing the camera strap around her neck. “Just gonna take pictures of Noctis?”  
She shook her head rapidly. “No. I want the both of you.”

“Both? You mean like sitting next to…” Luna shook her head with a wicked grin. “W-what do you…”

“Promise you’ll follow my instructions without question?” she asked gently.

The artist choked down a gulp before slowly nodding. He wasn’t sure what he was signing up for, but he was. Quickly, Luna spit out a sentence in another language, to which the raven responded with a smirk and a nod. 

“Prompto, honey, do me a favor and take off your jacket, then undo the first two buttons on your shirt. When that’s done, sit down by Noct’s leg. Put your arm up and rest on it. Noctis, you’re gonna put that leg up and rest your head on it. Put your other hand in his hair. Perfect.” 

She took a couple photos from straight on before taking a couple higher up, forcing them to look at her. After that, she moved to another pose that was similarly simple enough. And one other, where Prompto was between the raven’s legs, still on the floor. That was the last of the simple photos though.

“Prompto. Let me know if you’re uncomfortable at any time. But you still trust me, right?” she asked with a smile from behind the camera.

“Y-yes. I’m just… not use to being on this side of my camera.” He said, voice timid.

“That’s fine. It’s only a few more. Can you lay on your back on the bed for me. Noctis, you crawl up slowly and I’ll keep snapping as you do.” She coached.

“Easy enough.” Noctis replied.

He smiled at Prompto the entire time, trying to help keep him at ease. As he made it about halfway up, he gently guided the blonde’s arm above his head, holding his elbow there. One of his legs was between Prompto’s, as his other hand toyed with the buttons of his shirt.

“Should I undress him?” he asked, not breaking eye contact with the man beneath him.

“As long as he’s okay with it. I’m letting you do your thing.” Luna replied between sounds of the shutter going off.

“Hm. What do you say, Prom? Spice this up a bit?” Noctis purred against a heated, freckled ear.

He didn’t respond more so than squeak. The prince took this as a yes and began to undo the buttons from his chest to the waist of his pants, popping them slowly one by one. When the shirt was completely undone, Noctis sat up to admire the body beneath him.

“Shit. This is prettier than I imagined. Luna, I wanna play connect the dots with him.” He called, running his fingers over each spot.

Prompto shuddered at the touch that was both freezing and burned at the same time. He hadn’t stopped staring in to midnight colored eyes for a second. His mind was a complete and utter blank at this point. As he opened his mouth to reply, he let out a small cry instead, instantly biting his lips to stop the sound. Noctis reveled in that, gently dragging his nails against that delicate skin now.

“Is this more than words can express? Bet you never saw yourself here in a million years.” Leaning down, he put his head next to Prompto’s ear on the side Luna could still see the blond on, and whispered, “You’re honestly so beautiful that it’s a surprise I can control myself this much. Mm. But I’m still a gentleman. I would never do something my captive doesn’t wish for. So, tell me Prompto, what do you wish for?”

He moaned against the other man’s ear as he slowly rocked his hips. He could feel Prompto responding beneath him just as well. He just wanted him to give in, but the prince would play this game as long as it took. He had an eternity after all.

“I- I want- uhn. P-please let me go. I- I need the restroom!” he managed to stutter into Noctis’s ear. His restraint being everything to keep from unraveling right there.

“That doesn’t seem like what you truly want. However, I am a gentleman.” He kissed Prompto’s neck before running his tongue along it, drawing a soft gasp from him, “One day I’ll see what sounds you can make. And how your body can move. But for now, go to the bathroom.”

He rolled off of Prompto, and the blond took off, locking himself in and turning on all of the water he could. Anything to drown out his pathetic whimpering as he bit into his hand and cried out, finishing what Noctis had started. Panting, he walked over to the mirror and stared at himself. Maybe he should just turn down the band offer and continue with what he was doing before. He wouldn’t be able to stand it any longer. Between Noctis’s blatant attempts and Luna’s sweet and innocent charms, be was going to be at their mercy before he knew it. He already was at their mercy. He splashed his face with cold water before walking back into the room to find Luna between her boyfriend’s legs, kissing him like he carried all the air she would ever need.

“Oh! I’m… should I go into another-” 

“Come here, Prompto.” She beckoned, calling him over with a finger that he easily obeyed. “You and Noctis looked so good together that I couldn’t help it. Can I… kiss you too? Noctis says it’s okay.” She asked so sweetly.

All Prompto could do was nod before he leaned in to her hands. Closing his eyes, he felt her pillow soft lips press to his. The kiss was just as innocent as she was, for a brief moment. As her fingers slipped in to his silky hair, her tongue slithered it’s way into his mouth. He didn’t bother to protest either. A third hand, however, ran along his abdomen and his behind, massaging him as he continued in the entrancing kiss with the vixen that called herself Noctis’s girlfriend. Finally breaking to give him air, she smiled, a hand still on the back of his neck.

“Prompto. Join us. We really like you. And your work, both musically and artistically. Please, be with us? You make us both so happy.” She pleaded, tucking hair behind Prompto’s ear.

The freckled man whimpered a little at the thought. “I… I guess I can continue with the band. I don’t see any issue…” 

Luna smiled, shaking her head as she cupped his cheek. “Hon, that’s not what I meant. I meant… join us. Noctis and I are very open minded people with similar tastes. And you’ve managed to suit us both.” 

The voice that resonated from this actual angel contrasted starkly to the devil smiling next to her. Her hand remained on Prompto’s cheek as Noctis’s slipped into his back pocket.

“Luna and I have talked it over. It’s up to you now whether or not you want this. So what do you say?” the prince purred, perfectly.

Shaking his head, the speckled male backed away. “This is unconventional. I… I have to… I need some time. I’ll see you next week at practice!” he spouted, grabbing his camera and leaving.

The raven frowned at the girl between his legs, resting his head against her belly. “We scared him. I should have-”

“You were not going to entrance him you dork!” Luna replied, flicking his head.

“But it would make this whole thing easier?”

“And less his choice. No!” she pushed Noctis on to the bed before getting up to go put on a pair of pants.

When Prompto had finally made it home, he locked the door behind himself and instantly stormed into his bedroom. Falling on to the bed, camera next to him, he screamed into the mattress. This had to be a dream. Two people, he had just met, were trying to bring him in to their relationship. Honestly this had to be a trick, a joke, it couldn’t be serious. Those two were gorgeous, bubbly, they could get anyone they wanted to, but they were aiming for him. Groaning again, he rolled over and held up his camera, scrolling through the photos. The ones between Noctis and Luna were gorgeous, as to be expected. They both had unexplainably flawless beauty that radiated through the photographs. When he arrived at the ones that Luna had taken, he paused. The very first picture was almost too perfect. It looked like something from a high end magazine. 

Noctis, of course, commanded all of the attention. He looked like someone who was definitely use to being in the dominating role. Himself, however, looked beyond fitting for a submissive role. He didn’t look at all out of place sitting by Noctis’s feet. But, it was also somehow… very appealing. He flipped through a few more of the pictures. Him looking up at Noctis like he was begging for something. Another like the raven was the sun. And then, there were the pictures of Noctis hovering over him. The photographs in which he could still feel the older’s weight over him, smell his cologne, every little touch from when Noctis held him in place, to when his fingers grazed over his skin. And, just like that, that beautiful burn was back. Flipping through the last four pictures, it was when Noctis had been talking to him, questioning his desires. He could feel the raven’s breath against his neck, hear that rough voice in his ear, and his body began to react. The last picture was of when Noctis had ran his tongue along the blonde’s neck, and a shiver coursed through Prompto at the memory. The picture expressed what he had began feeling instantly. 

His breathing turned into pants as the memories flooded in. He bit his lower lip, as he tried not to let the thoughts get to him. He couldn’t let the other win. Didn’t he just turn them down because they didn’t know each other? Because this was wrong? Because Noctis was in a relationship with Luna and even though he was so attractive and seductive and… Prompto’s breaths grew shorter, more strained as he gave in to his primal desires. His thoughts flipping between Noctis’s touches and Luna’s kisses, imagining how they would both handle him. He was sure that Luna would be delicate; gentle touches, delicate kisses, petting, full of steady reassurance. Noctis seemed to be the perfect opposite; dominating, pulling hair, biting and kisses that leave you breathless, telling you what you need to do and how to do it right. The blond squeezed his eyes shut as he whined. It wasn’t long before he found himself calling out to both of them. It wasn’t long before reality hit him and his eyes shot open and he realized he was doing something so wrong. 

“Prompto, what are you doing? Those two are in a relationship and you’re an outsider. You just met them and you’re having these kinds of thoughts! Prompto! Stop it!” he balled up on his side as tears began to stream down his face. “This week off is going to be good for you. It’ll… it’ll give you time to figure things out. To get yourself situated.” 

Without bothering to clean himself up, he cried himself to sleep. The last time he had done that, he had been teased so badly, he ran home from school early. This time, he was too confused to focus on anything other than needing rest. This was going to be a tough situation.


End file.
